1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to reducing power consumption and improving the user experience in wireless communication devices.
2. Background
Minimizing power consumption and/or improving the data rate and user experience in User Equipment (UE) devices is important for all wireless communications systems. UE devices are increasingly consuming higher amounts of power as they become more and more sophisticated. UE devices have an onboard battery with a limited capacity. Thus, there is a problem of getting the best possible user experience under the constraint of a limited battery. There is therefore a need in the art to optimize UE power consumption while providing the best possible user experience.